1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices capable of reduced weight and volume, which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube, have been developed. As the flat panel display devices, there are a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display device, which displays an image using an organic light emitting diode generating light by recombination between an electron and a hole, has advantages in that it has a rapid response speed and is driven at low power.